


Come Forth, Beacon of Love

by immarbles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immarbles/pseuds/immarbles





	Come Forth, Beacon of Love

Once upon a time, there was a little boy.

He indeed, saw the stars differently than any other boy or human being.

But above all, he was just a boy.

A boy the age of seven, discovering the world.

He would have loved to float towards a patch of sand and have hands to play in it with.

He would have loved to have a body to call his own, yet he found himself to be stuck with his tiny frame.

All he could call himself was the boy, floating in the wind.

Oftentimes, he wished he could land one day, and grow into a beautiful boy like he had seen many do on his evergoing journey.


End file.
